Él, Tú y Yo… ¿Acaso importa el orden?
by Saikou no Seito Kaichou
Summary: Gaara era de esas personas inaccesibles, a los que su deber les marcaba mas que lo que deseaban. O al menos eso era, hasta que la conoció. /AU


_**Él, Tú y Yo… ¿Acaso importa el orden?**_

_**(1) Me tienen fastidiado.**_

Sentí como la pereza me acechaba tan intensamente, el hecho de tener demasiadas cosas que hacer parecía no tener ninguna relevancia; o tal vez seria que ese "síndrome del primer día de clases" también me estuviera alcanzando.

Di un bufido hacia aquel último pensamiento, mi mente no era tan fácil de someter por los tontos medios de comunicación y sus enfermedades ficticias, prueba de eso era el encontrarme conduciendo hacia la Universidad ¿o no?, ni siquiera había tomado el camino largo para retardar mi arribo. Pensándolo un poco mas detenidamente llegue a otra conclusión: era fastidio.

Estaba fastidiado de todos esos idiotas, torpes, escandalosos, confiados e hiperactivos alumnos, poco importaba que semestre fuera, siempre era lo mismo… bien podía compararlo a esas novelas televisivas que se repiten solo cambiando el nombre de los protagonistas y el orden de los sucesos, tan estúpido y estresante, aunque creo que no todos pensamos igual.

Baje de mi auto y me dispuse a ir a clase, odio retrasarme por lo que apresure el paso.

"_**Comienzo de semestre Gaara, ¿no te sientes contento hoy?"**_

Un ejemplo visible de un retraso en potencia me bloqueaba el camino. Tan sonriente, lo malo que no hay escalas en eso de dar una radiante sonrisa, si fuera en intensidad eléctrica el tipo frente a mi definitivamente llegaría a la centena de kilowatts, pero aun mas importante ¿en serio estaba tan emocionado con algo tan común y corriente? Pobre.

Me fije a su vestimenta; jeans azules de mezclilla, chaqueta de mangas largas de color naranja con negro, además de una playera negra de algodón y tenis negros, en resumen eso era su atuendo, en una palabra: simple. Era la vestimenta de un alumno común.

"_**De echo no, ¿debería de estarlo?"**_

"_**Deberías, pero no lo estas ¿cierto?"**_

Este sujeto de verdad que me asombra a veces, es de los pocos que atinan a saber de mi humor poco interesado y que aun intentaban ser agradables. Peor, a él le salía demasiado natural, por eso en palabras poco complejas diré que es mi único amigo, por nombrarle de una forma simple y concreta.

"_**No hay porque, solo un ciclo escolar mas. Punto."**_

Puso cara de reproche, ¿De verdad me encontraba entablando conversación con un adulto?, porque no lo parecía. Y eso de jalarme del cuello y alborotarme el cabello no ayudaban en nada a darle un aspecto maduro.

"_**¡Ah Gaara! Tu siempre tan formal, ¿que tal si empiezas este semestre alivianándote un poco?"**_

La gota que derramo el vaso no tardo en caer…este tipo, este rubio idiota me dejo al descubierto el tatuaje que tengo cerca de la línea de crecimiento de mi cabello.

"_**¡Uzumaki! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!"**_

No pude evitar empujarlo en forma de autodefensa, no me gustaba ser violento con él, aunque el pareció entender del todo mi gesto y ni un respingo dio. Me intente acomodar de nuevo el cabello y para darle énfasis a mi disgustó por esa intromisión a mi espacio personal me puse mis gafas de armazón negro.

"_**Venga ya, no te enfades." **_

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro, detalle que tampoco era bien recibido en esas circunstancias. Además de que apareció esa sonrisa zorruna suya tan característica.

"_**Hmp."**_

Ni siquiera iba a darle el gusto de responderle, mientras que reinicie mi caminata hacia el salón de clases. Tal vez para molestarme, comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

"_**¡Ah! ¿Pues que quieres que te diga? Esa cara de pocos amigos que tienes puede llegar a ser intimidante para los demás ¿sabes? Creo que deberías de dejar a la vista tu tatuaje de A-m-o-r, quizás y las chicas lo vean como algo lindo." **_

Solo le voltee a mirar para ponerle mala cara, él mas que nadie sabia el motivo de que me disgustara que esta marca quedara a expensas de la visión de los demás.

"_**¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Sasuke?"**_

"_**Lo haría con mucho gusto pero no lo he visto, además de que me toca el salón al lado del tuyo, ¡que mala suerte tienes!"**_

Yo no lo llamaría tan puntualmente mala suerte, pero haciendo un mapa mental de la situación se me antojo que iba a ser un semestre muy complicado. Di un bufido y me apresure a entrar al salón. Naruto se paro un segundo en la puerta.

"_**Si necesitas algo estoy en el salón de al lado, Gaara-k-u-n."**_

Después de que termino de deletrear esas tres ultimas letras voltee a mirarle con una expresión que decía que podía verse implicado en un homicidio, claro, con él en estatus de cadáver. A pesar de eso se fue sonriendo. Idiota.

Escuche risitas, las odie. ¿Era mucho pedir que se abstuvieran de meterse en mis asuntos? Creo que el fastidio aumento un poco, pero no tenia mas opción, deje mis utensilios en su sitio, y la clase comenzó…exactamente a las ocho en punto. Solo se escuchaba el rechinido del marcador al hacer contacto con el pintarron, que bien por que me fastidiaba esos cuchicheos molestos.

"_**Soy el profesor que les impartirá botánica nivel dos, mi nombre es Subaku Gaara."**_

Pude notar el casi imperceptible nerviosismo en el ambiente, ¿Debía ser siempre así? ¿Por qué se sorprendían tanto? ¿Qué importaba mi aspecto? Yo solamente era un profesor mas en la nomina de la Universidad. ¿Tenia mucha importancia el tener 27 años de edad?

Muy joven… odiaba esas dos palabras juntas, era por que muchos lo veían como sinónimo de irresponsable e inexperto; lo había oído tantas veces que el contar era absurdo. Pero el estar aquí en frente de estos treinta alumnos era la demostración de que todos estaban equivocados…absolutamente todos.

"_**Primero vamos a repasar un poco de su curso anterior de botánica nivel uno."**_ Escribí la palabra vegetal para que todos la apreciaran. _**"¿Podría decirme alguien su definición?"**_

Silencio. Di un suspiro mental. ¿Era demasiado pedir que recordaran algo tan elemental? Pero no quedaba de otra que hacerles hablar, aunque sea a la fuerza.

"_**¿En serio todos ustedes pasaron el curso anterior? Porque no parece que fuera así."**_

Use sarcasmo en el tono, y a lo mejor sonó grosero, pero al evitarme usar palabras altisonantes enfocaba el punto en una fibra sensible…el orgullo; mi experiencia me constataba que el dudar en las capacidades del alumno los fastidiaba, mas a los varones.

Funcionó. Un moreno de cabello alborotado elevo su mano pidiendo la palabra.

"_**Un vegetal es un ser vivo que tiene hojas…tallo…"**_

Lo dudó. Mientras yo le vi fijamente y procedí a sacarle de su error.

"_**No exactamente, las algas son vegetales y no tienen hojas ni tallos verdaderos. Usted me esta dando la definición de planta, no la de vegetal."**_

Era muy común caer en el ardid de la provocación y equivocarse, tan…pero tan común, que ya hasta aburría. Predecible, me decía mi mente. El chico no dijo nada más, así que mire a cada uno de los rostros intimidados, no… nadie parecía tener la respuesta. Chicos comunes con mentes comunes. Bueno, no quedaba más que seguir con la clase…

"_**Vamos a definir a un vegetal por sus características…"**_

Esquematice en el pizarrón todo lo dicho para que tomaran apuntes, y mas valía que lo hicieran porque esto vendría en el examen. Atine a revisar si estaban poniéndome atención y proseguí.

"_**Retomando lo de las algas."**_ Escribí la palabra Cyanophytas. _**"¿Pueden decirme que otro grupo sigue?"**_

Otra vez silencio. Era siempre lo mismo, quedaba a plena vista su ignorancia, pero debía ser así si quería que estuvieran atentos a la explicación y se tomaran la molestia en repasar lo visto cuando llegaran a sus casas. Di otro suspiro mental, y cuando me puse frente al pintarron para escribir el siguiente grupo…

"_**Euglenophytas."**_ Escuche hablar a una chica.

Sin mirar a quien lo dijo escribí la palabra, y mire de nuevo a toda la clase.

"_**Estamos acomodando por orden evolutivo, así que ¿Cuál es el que sigue?"**_

Esta vez espere a que hablaran, ya no iba a dar la respuesta, mi intención era saber quien menciono la respuesta correcta, para darme cuenta si fue suerte o solo se trataba de un arrogante que creía ser superior y saber todo, que comúnmente la gente de ese tipo no aceptan sus errores.

"_**Pyrrophytas…este…los dinoflagelados."**_

"_**Correcto."**_

No era suerte, la chica sabia, y que más que examinar rápida pero detalladamente este ejemplar; largo cabello oscuro, piel clara y ¿ojos violeta? Eso era inusual, además de estar vestida muy sencilla, solo una chamarra de gorro morada y un pantalón gris. Toda mi inspección solo duro a lo máximo cinco segundos, no quería hacerle parecer importante ante los demás.

Retomando el contexto de la clase seguí escribiendo los demás nombres que faltaban, y ahí era el momento de soltar una pregunta de prueba.

"_**Díganme, ¿Por qué a la lista la encabezan las Cyanophytas?"**_

"_**¿Por qué son unicelulares?"**_ Respondió un chico de cabello largo y rizado.

Era entretenido verles exponer su ignorancia frente a los demás, caían tan fácil en estas preguntas, como fichas de domino.

"_**Joven, ¿acaso no sabe que la mayoría de estos grupos esta compuesta de algas unicelulares? A excepción de los dos últimos."**_

Los demás lo vieron con compasión, si… ya tan rápido me ponían en el papel del malo del cuento, pero no quería verles a ellos poner esas caras de solidaridad al chico, mi intención era saber que respondería ella.

"_**¿Alguien mas?"**_

Unos la voltearon a ver, cosa que pareció haberla presionado a hablar.

"_**Por que…bueno…aparecieron primero en la tierra."**_

"_**Claramente aparecieron primero, pero esa no es la razón."**_

"_**Entonces…también…em… puede ser que son mas sencillas."**_

No esperaba que me diera otra respuesta tan rápida, aunque ninguna de las dos era la que quería, y esto era perfecto para molestarla haciendo hincapié en su ignorancia.

"_**¿También? Si no ha acertado señorita, ninguna de las dos respuesta esta bien."**_

Esperaba que me maldijera mentalmente por eso, por hacerla ver como una tonta frente a los demás, y si todo resultaba los demás pensarían seriamente en dar de baja la materia.

Deserción. Me gustaba esta palabra cuando implicaba soportar a menos alumnos arrogantes e idiotas en mi clase.

"_**Lo siento."**_

¿Qué? La chica menciono esa corta frase realmente apenada, pero no con sus compañeros, acaso ¿se estaba disculpando conmigo? ¿Estaba aceptando su error? Eso era nuevo, entonces no entraba en ninguna de mis categorías pre hechas, ni era suertuda ni arrogante. Pero me propuse el olvidar aquello y seguí con lo siguiente del curso casi de corrido. No me iba a molestar inspeccionando su mentalidad, era algo totalmente irrelevante.

Las clases pasaron una tras otra, y Naruto vino por mí al salón cuando todos los estudiantes ya habían salido, ¡como deseaba un momento para mi mismo!, pero con él alrededor eso era prácticamente imposible.

"_**¡Cayeron! Siempre funciona sabes…"**_ Recargo su brazo en mi hombro. _**"¡Hubieras visto sus caras!"**_

Tonto. Se vanagloriaba de esa broma que repetía semestre con semestre, ¿en que consistía? Básicamente era parecer un alumno mas, acercarse a sus supuestos compañeros y platicar sobre lo que habían escuchado de su profesor de biología, después se paraba y ante la sorpresa de los demás se presentaba como su nuevo profesor. ¿Qué no se cansaba de eso? Por que yo si.

Mientras él me narraba detalladamente toda su broma yo me dedicaba a ignorarlo, hasta llegar así a mi auto, y sin invitación el se subía. ¿Por qué? Pues porque compartíamos una casa, solo que ese día el se había ido temprano a la Universidad ya que la emoción que sentía lo impulso a no esperarme y marcharse. Es mas, cuando me levante de la cama el ya no estaba, ¿Qué nadie le podía pedir que madurara?

"_**Por cierto Gaara, hay una chica muy linda que…" **_Lo interrumpí.

No, otra vez no, ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en buscarme una novia? Y lo que era el colmo, ¿Por qué una alumna? Por que de seguro iba a salir con que lo era… y el sabia muy bien, ni profesoras, ni empleadas, ni alumnas… ni mucho menos la rectora, en pocas palabras…nadie, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer de Cupido?

"_**Olvídalo."**_ Encendí el automóvil.

"_**Pero…"**_

"_**Que lo olvides, ¿entendiste? No necesito ese tipo de complicaciones en mi vida."**_

"_**Lo siento."**_

Algo andaba mal, al disculparse recordé a la chica de la clase de botánica. Me deshice el nudo de la corbata al darme cuenta de la tontería que me venia a la mente.

"_**¿Sucede algo Gaara?"**_

"_**No, nada."**_

Tengo que pensar esto detenidamente…


End file.
